Peri Kecil
by Frozen Deer
Summary: Luhan seorang gurunya Minseok, anak yang manis dan sayang kepada eomma nya. Biarkan sekali saja mereka bisa berdua. A LuMin/XiuHan EXO Fic. Warn : yaoi, shounen-ai, BL, pedo. Pedo!Lu, chibi!XiuChenBaekYeolHunKaiSuSoo ft. Luna f(x)


Disclaimer : no lime, kay! and I own nothing except that teacher!Lu hotness,, … rawr

Warning : pedophile contents detected, but no lime here …peace ._.V

.

.

Peri Kecil

.

.

.

Xi Luhan adalah guru TK. Hanya mengajar TK B, dan kadang-kadang menggantikan Kris si guru yang mengajar TK A.

Luhan sebenarnya mau tidak mau harus jadi guru TK. Karena ia tidak suka menjadi pengangguran. Ya, kalau kabur dari rumah di Beijing ke Seoul dengan modal nekat, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, ia juga hidup menumpang di rumah Kris, temannya. Menumpang bak parasit.

"Luhan _ssaem_, …"

Celana Luhan ditarik-tarik oleh tangan mungil Joonmyeon. Luhan menunduk.

"Sehun dan Kai berkelahi."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Luhan stress berat harus mengajar kelas TK B yang anak-anaknya sungguh '_taat_'. Saking taatnya, sampai sengaja mengganti spidol papan tulis dengan krayon warna-warni, atau menggambari meja guru dengan seni acak-adul atau tulisan ceker ayam.

Jujur, ia bukan wali kelas TK B, ia hanya guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran matematika di hanya TK B.

Saat jam pelajarannya dimulai, Luhan rasa neraka.

Matanya terus menerus mengawasi Kai dan Sehun yang duduk berdampingan di sudut ruangan. Anak itu, yang biasa membuat keusilan yang bikin kaku hati dan kaku jiwa.

Agak aneh, sejauh ini, Kai dan Sehun tidak tampak membuat gaduh. Dua bocah itu terlihat sedang tidak akur tidak seperti biasanya, mereka sedang diam-diaman dan melihat tidak senang satu sama lain.

"Aneh." Gumamnya sambil sedikit menaikkan kacamata berlensa bening itu.

Bahkan bel berbunyi pun Kai dan Sehun tetap perang dingin. Akhirnya kelas gaduh, karena anak-anak sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri, tidak peduli keberadaan Luhan disana. Sampai tiba-tiba Joonmyeon datang dan menarik-narik kecil celana Luhan, menunjuk Kai dan Sehun dipojok ruangan.

Mata Luhan melotot.

"KAI, SEHUN!"

Sehun dan Kai masih adu hantam, bahkan teman-temannya seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae menyemangati mereka untuk tetap berkelahi.

Kedua tangan Luhan mendorong dada kecil Sehun dan Kai agar saling menjauh, tapi tenaga bocah badung itu tidak mau dikalahkan.

"Erggh,,, SEHUN, KAI BERHENTI!"

Luhan mengerang frustasi.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang makan bekal yang diberikan eomma nya. Isinya bento yang dihias cantik membentuk wajah sebuah baozi yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup. Lucu sekali. Bahkan Minseok sampai terpekik girang.

Tadinya, ada Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, tapi Kyungsoo sedang di depan pintu kelas bercakap dengan seorang gadis dari kelas TK A. Kalau tidak salah namanya Luna. Gadis itu meminjam pekerjaan rumah Kyungsoo, karena sebuah alasan yang rumit untuk dijelaskan untuk bocah TK.

Saat Minseok sedang menyumpit ebi dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Luhan dan Joonmyeon. Lalu Luhan berdiri, mengikuti tubuh mungil Joonmyeon yang melangkah tergesa ke sudut ruangan.

Disana ada ramai-ramai yang Minseok tidak ketahui. Dan baru ia ketahui setelah melihatnya.

Luhan sedang bersusah payah memisahkan Kai dan Sehun yang sedang berkelahi. Dari ekspresi mukanya ia terlihat kasihan.

"Luhan _ssaem_ kasihan, Kai dan Sehun bandel banget." Gumam Minseok.

"Iya, sampai kacamata Luhan _ssaem_ melorot." Kyungsoo menimpali. Tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di sebelah Minseok lagi, membuka kotak bekalnya yang ternyata isinya bento berbentuk kereta super cepat Shinkansen.

Mata Minseok terus menatapi punggung Luhan dari kejauhan.

Tak sadar, kepala Luhan meneleng ke belakang. Menemukan tatapan Luhan dan Minseok selama sepersekian menit. Di mata Luhan, Minseok tampak indah dan menggemaskan di waktu bersamaan dengan terpaan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah ventilasi udara. Seperti malaikat cilik.

Ya, malaikat yang super indah dan cantik.

.

.

.

KRRINGGG

Bel berbunyi waktu nya untuk pulang.

Luhan mendesah lega.

Kai dan Sehun sudah dibawa ke ruang guru untuk di damprat oleh Kris dan Yixing. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah di depan gerbang TK bersama temannya yang lain, menunggu untuk di jemput.

Luhan sudah akan menyalakan mobilnya, kalau saja …

… ia tak menangkap sosok yang satu itu.

Sosok mungil yang sendirian menunggu di depan gerbang, tolah-toleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari-cari. Kim Minseok.

Kasihan sih. Tapi yang lain juga masih banyak kok yang belum dijemput.

Akhirnya Luhan memilih tidak peduli dan hampir menyalakan mobilnya.

Sampai telepon genggamnya berbunyi, …

"_Halo, ini _songsaenim_ nya Kim Minseok kelas TK B? Ini _eomma _nya Minseok, … mohon maaf sebelumnya, karena saya mengganggu waktu anda, sebenarnya tujuan saya menelepon anda adalah memohon kepada anda untuk mengantar Minseok pulang. Hari ini saya ada rapat sampai jam sembilan malam, jadi tidak bisa menjemput Minseok. Bisa anda menjemput Minseok pulang?_"

Oh, ternyata calon mertua—ibu Minseok, maksudnya. Luhan menghela napas pelan.

"Ya, Nyonya Kim. Saya Luhan songsaenim. Baik, Minseok akan saya antarkan pulang."

"_Terima kasih, Lu _songsaenim_._"

PLIP

.

.

.

Ia menggerutu pelan. Minseok sebal, eomma nya tidak datang-datang. Apa eomma nya lupa menjemputnya?

"Minseok,"

Sebuah kaki panjang berada di sebelah Minseok. Ia harus mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Luhan _ssaem_?"

Luhan bertanya, basa-basi. "Minseok belum dijemput?"

Minseok menggeleng.

"Mau _ssaem _antar pulang?"

"Nanti kalau _eomma_ Minseok datang gimana?"

Luhan berjongkok, mengelus pucuk kepala Minseok. "_Eomma_ Minseok sudah suruh _ssaem_ mengantar Minseok pulang."

Minseok manggut-manggut sambil mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' bundar.

"_Kajja_!" Luhan menggenggam tangan mungil Minseok. menuntunnya menuju mobil butut Luhan.

.

.

.

"_Ssaem ssaem_, tahu rumah Minseok darimana?"

"Dari _songsaenim _lain. Seperti Kris _ssaem_, atau Yixing _ssaem_."

Minseok lagi-lagi membundarkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"_Ssaem_, nanti kalau _eomma_ belum pulang bagaimana?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Melainkan fokus menyetir. Alih-alih karena ia bingung mau jawab apa.

Minseok masih menatap Luhan dan sesekali mengedip.

Lampu merah. Mobil berhenti.

Luhan menoleh menatap Minseok yang sedang dalam mode imut.

"Nanti _ssaem_ akan temani Minseok, kalau Minseok mau." Jawab Luhan asal.

Mata Minseok melebar. Tapi kemudian kembali sipit karena Minseok tersenyum lebar mempertunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi juga dua gigi kelinci di depan yang membuatnya ingin Luhan peluk erat dan cubiti.

.

.

.

Nah,

Luhan tersedak omongannya sendiri.

Ibu Minseok belum pulang. Dan ia dibayang-bayangi percakapannya dengan Minseok di mobil.

'_Nanti akan _ssaem_ temani'_,, ish … kalimat macam apa itu?

Apa yang di ucapkannya tidak benar-benar dilakukannya.

Nyatanya, Luhan hanya duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu dengan secangkir teh hangat tergeletak manis di hadapannya. Teh yang dibuatkan pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Kim.

Dan tidak ada Minseok.

Oh ya, tadi Minseok izin ganti baju pada Luhan.

Hingga Luhan menunggu dan … TADAA!

Minseok datang dengan setelan piyama _baby blue_ dan dot berisi air susu.

Tangan kecil Minseok menarik jari besar Luhan. "Ayo, _ssaem _… temani Minseok tidur."

Otomatis Luhan berdiri mengikuti arah jalan Minseok menuju kamar pribadi Minseok.

Dilihat dari interior kamar yang sangat apik itu, Luhan berdecak kagum.

Tiba-tiba Minseok sudah merangkak ke atas kasur sambil mengacungkan sebuah buku kepada Luhan.

"_Ssaem_ …" Luhan yang sibuk mengamati, menoleh ke belakang.

Mengerti maksud Minseok mengacungkan buku bersampul puteri dengan sepatu kaca, ia segera melepas sepatu dan jas nya di lantai lalu tidur di atas kasur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran tempat tidur.

Ia mengalungkan tangan kirinya di belakang kepala Minseok, membuat tangannya sendiri menjadi bantal untuk kepala Minseok.

"Minseok kenapa mau kisah Cinderella?" tanya Luhan.

Bibir Minseok manyun sebentar kemudian tersenyum menampakkan gigi kelincinya. "Minseok mau dapat pangeran seperti Cinderella."jawab Minseok semangat.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Tidak bosan dengar kisah Cinderella?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Kepala Minseok menggeleng. Luhan tersenyum simpul, kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Minseok dengan sayang. "Baik, Lu _ssaem_ bacakan kisahnya …"

"Pada suatu hari …"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya , Luhan tidak keberatan harus _momong_ Minseok.

Ia senang. Senang sekali.

Karena itu artinya ia boleh bebas berdekatan dengan Minseok.

Bocah TK besar yang manis yang memiliki dua gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan.

Luhan sudah lama memantau Minseok dari TK A. Dan ia adalah anak yang manis, rajin, sopan, dan pintar. Maka dari itu, Yixing mengakui Minseok sebagai anak kesayangannya.

Rasa senang Luhan saat berdekatan Minseok selalu ter-cover dengan sempurna. Untunglah.

Karena sejujurnya, …

…

Rasa senang itu bermakna cinta. Ya, kecintaan Luhan kepada Minseok sebagai kekasih. Bukan anak murid.

Luhan sempat depresi menyadari dirinya adalah seorang pedofil. Ia berusaha keras agar rasa yang ada didalam lubuk hatinya bisa tertutupi, atau lebih baik lagi terhapuskan.

Tapi, …

Semakin keras ia mencoba, … semakin rasa itu selalu tak bisa ia lupakan.

Sampai suatu malam, Luhan menumpahkan hasrat bercintanya di kamar mandi dengan masturbasi sendiri mendesahkan nama Kim Minseok.

Semakin hari semakin menjadi.

Rasa itu sulit untuk pergi.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mencintai Minseok, … —diam-diam.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup buku dongeng berkisah tentang Putri Cinderella.

Disebelahnya, Minseok menguap lebar.

"Minseok tidur _ne_?"

"_Andwe,_ … Biasanya Minseok dicium dulu seperti Cinderella."

Luhan berdehem pelan, "Haruskah?"

Minseok mengangguk kecil.

Luhan tersenyum simpul memandang Minseok yang sudah tepejam menunggu ciuman dari gurunya.

Ah, … benarkah? Minseok minta dicium?

Tidak ada hal yang paling menggembirakan di muka bumi ini selain hal itu—bagi Luhan.

Tidak ada Nyonya Kim, tidak ada Sehun dan Kai, tidak ada Kris dan Yixing. Hanya Luhan dan Minseok.

"Baiklah,"

Luhan mencium dahi Minseok.

"Kim Minseok,"

Bibirnya turun mencium kedua kelopak mata Minseok.

"Tidurlah,"

Kemudian turun lagi mencium pucuk hidung mancung Minseok.

"Semoga,"

Diciumnya lembut kedua pipi gembil Minseok.

"Bermimpi,"

Luhan berhenti. Haruskah ia meneruskan?

_Well, YOLO …_

"Indah."

Bibirnya mencium bibir merah Minseok, lama. Sungguh mengagetkan, Minseok balas mengecup bibir Luhan di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

Cukup lama. Akhirnya Luhan melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum senang.

Iseng, ia menciumi perut kecil Minseok yang tertutupi piyama _baby blue_ nya. Entah kenapa, Luhan sangat suka _tummy_ bocah cilik. Hihii …

Luhan mematikan lampu dan melipat kacamatanya kemudian menaruh di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Saranghae, Kim Minseok."

Tangan besarnya memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok. Matanya perlahan terpejam, mengikuti Minseok yang sudah terbang ke dunia mimpi.

"Nado saranghae, Lu ssaem."

…

..

.

END

.

..

Aura pedo!Lu udah kerasa belom? Apa kurang?

Maklumlah baru pertama bikin yang OOC dari genre aku /apasih/

Oiya, kalau bikin fanfiction enaknya yang mpreg apa enggak ya? Review nyaa donggg^^/

_P.S._ jadi, Luna adeknya Jonghyun kelas TK B tapi bukan di sekolah itu. Jonghyun suka nyuruh Luna ngerjain prnya dia. Luna yang masih TK A kesusahan kan pastinya, … Jadi dia minta tolong Kyungsoo berhubung dia deket sama Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pinter.

**Andwe :** tidak / tidak mau

**Momong : **mengurus anak kecil (*kurang lebih seperti itu) dalam bahasa jawa

**Kajja : **ayo!


End file.
